Luke & Leia
by Halomast123
Summary: After the Battle of Endor. Luke and Leia go on a new mission to meet a pirate, but things get a little crazy.
1. Chapter 1- Mission

Hello everyone! I'm back with a fanfic story that you're going to love

Sorry, if I was away busy with college

Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Star Wars all rights to Disney and Lucasfilm

* * *

A victory celebrated by the Rebel Alliance.

DARTH VADER and THE EMPEROR are dead.

A Father's Redemption by his own son.

Luke looks off to the side and sees three shimmering smiling force ghosts: Ben Kenobi, Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker.

Leia comes by looks at Luke, as he looks at her exchanges smiles as they return to the celebration of singing, dancing, and laughing.

* * *

(DREAM SEQUENCE)

Luke removes his father's mask beneath it are the scars of an elderly man saddened, but happy sees his son for the first time with his own eyes.

"Now... go my son. Leave me." said Anakin in a weak tone of his voice

"No, you're coming with me." Said Luke

* * *

A man awakens Luke who's alseep

"Luke! Hey KID! Wake up!" said Han Solo, the smuggler

Luke groans as he's getting up while taking off some sort of blanket "What happened?" he said

"Leia wants you. Something VERY important. Me and Chewie are gonna go on a mission to help Lando and the other rebels stopping the remnants of the Empire." replied Han

Luke sighed, rubbing his eyes then puts his right robotic hand on Han's left shoulder.

"Take care of yourself, Han." Said Luke

He goes off as Han calls him Luke turns

"Hey, Luke... May the Force be with you." Said Han

Luke smiles at him and lifts his left hand with a small wave then goes off. As he walks down one of the halls of the rebel spaceship then takes an elevator which leads up into the command center. He thought of the dream he just had of his father's dying words

"You were right."

Luke remembers his father smiling before dying it left him grieving.

Oh, Father I wish things were different if you haven't turn to the Dark Side, but I promise Father I will make you proud. I am a Jedi like you were.

As the elevator stops it opens as Luke walks out, and sees Leia with Mon Mothma at the projector. Leia sees Luke and embraces him warmly.

"Luke! Thank goodness you here. Mon Mothma has a mission for both of us." Said Leia cheerfully

"Really?!" Said Luke, feeling very concern

They both turn to attention to Mon Mothma as she's about to speak

"Luke, Leia, I want you both to go Corcusant some of the Imperials are helding a hostage of a pirate name Hondo Ohnaka. He holds information of the Empire's secrets."

"But we destroyed the second Death Star along with the Emperor and Vader." Said Leia

Luke's face is hardened at the mention of Vader

Oh, Leia he's not who you think he is.

Mon Mothma continues "This is something you two must find out, and report back."

"Where is he on Corcusant?" Asked Luke

She answers "At the Judiciary Central Detention Center guarded by Imperial Storm troopers you'll need the stolen shuttle in for clearance. Good luck."

"There's more to it than luck. C'mon Leia." Said Luke

Leia nodded and went with him

* * *

Luke is at the main docking bay as he enters the Imperial shuttle Tydirium Leia is next to him sitting looking at him Leia nudges at Luke

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him

"Yeah, its just..." he sigh

"What tell me?" She continues asking feeling concern

"Leia, I could sense that your angry. By me mentioning our fath-." Said Luke, feeling concern

She scowls at the mention of their Father as it left chills down her spine

Luke, I despise Vader for what he had done to me in the past, and what he had done to Han

"Luke, I don't want to talk about!" She yelled at him

Luke shuts his mouth immediately at her anger tone she then starts to tear up, her body is trembling as Luke tries to comfort her

"Its okay, Leia. Its okay." Said Luke, calmly

They both hold each other, and look at each other, brother and sister smiling and laughing as they take off leaving the main docking bay of the frigate.

As they're about to enter Corcusant they must send in a clear code

Luke senses something. So does Leia.

"Do you feel that?" He asked

"I do." Said Leia

"A disturbance in the force." Said Luke

Suddenly, a laser bolts began firing at the shuttle losing both of its wings. Luke seems calm as Leia presses several buttons. The damaged shuttle looms out of control. Luke tries steering the shuttle. Its an early morning blue sky of a burning shuttle plummets towards to the ground.

The smashing shuttle impacts to ground as Luke and Leia yell as they counter the shuttle's momentum.

Finally, the shuttle comes into a stop burning like a fireball

Luke and Leia are relieved

"Good thing, I'm a good pilot." Said Luke, while catching his breath

Leia exhausted from the crash smiles at Luke

* * *

Luke gets up and activates his lightsaber to cut the door open uses the force to push it out gently

Leia follows him.

They both get outside, and sees many speeders and buildings


	2. Chapter 2- Hondo

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a fanfic story that you're going to love**

**Sorry, if I was away busy with college, also keep in my mind I am gonna update the first chapter pretty soon  
**

**Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Star Wars all rights to Disney and Lucasfilm**

* * *

After the impact of the shuttle, Luke and Leia are stranded somewhere on Coruscant.

"Well... we're not leaving the way we came." Said, Leia

"Perhaps we could procure a ship from one of the citizens." Said Luke

"If there are any left." Said, Leia

Until a ship appears before them the hatch door opens revealing a Weequay male, but older.

"Hello, my friends! Well, well, what do we have here?" Said the Weequay, staring at the beautiful Leia Organa, and does a slow take.

"I'm Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, who-?" Said, Leia

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Hondo Ohnaka proud owner of this vessel." Said Hondo

Luke and Leia are shocked

"How did you escape?" Asked Leia

"Escape!" Yelled Hondo, while laughing optimistically

"You are so funny! I blew up the center." Said Hondo

"What?!" said both of them, simultaneously

Hondo continuously laughing then stops.

"I'm just kidding. I see your ship is crashed by Imperials because nobody is allowed in this system without a security clearance." Said Hondo

He continues.

"I fought my way through the Imperials. The Empire took everything from me, but I stole something precious from them." Said Hondo

"The Empire secrets?" Asked Leia

"Yes...Yes. Come. Come. I gave to someone else to protect it. Never really gave me his name he was wearing a dark cloak but he's not from this system." Said Hondo

Luke was shocked as he heard this.

_A dark cloak? _

* * *

Luke and Leia went aboard Hondo's ship noticing droids, but they don't harm them.

"I will take you to this person. I have the coordinates." Said Hondo

Luke and Leia sit behind Hondo.

He whispers to her "Leia, I have a very bad feeling about this."

"What do you mean?" Said, Leia quietly

"I don't think what Hondo is saying is true? Maybe this is a lie." Said luke

"You're saying this is a trap?" Asked Leia

"I guess." Answered Luke

The ship rises from the bluff and zooms away unfortunately, they're chased by TIE fighters firing at them.

"It appears we have company." Said Hondo

The fighters moves towards the ship one each veering off to the left and right. Firing laser bolts at the ship. Things shake and fall. Everyone reacts, startled. ALARM SOUNDS fill the cockpit.

"Shield generator's been hit!" Shouted Hondo.

Hondo frantically tries to land his ship, but luckily he was near to the ground. TIE fighters fly away. Storm troopers are reported to the ship aiming their blaster guns at the ship. Suddenly...

BOOM.

The hatch door is ripped off and smashed into the ground. In front of the Storm troopers. A green lightsaber is activated.

"BLAST THEM!" Shouted a trooper.

Blaster guns firing laser bolts, Luke uses his lightsaber to block their attack. Leia joins in, and uses her laser pistol along with Hondo who uses a blaster, while they all run into the streets. The stormtroopers followed them. Hondo activates a press button. It activates bombs inside the ship. It explodes. flames everywhere.

A stormtrooper activates his communicator reveals a figure in a dark cloak.

"Sir, they've escape."

"Good. They're walking into a trap." Said the dark figure.

* * *

Hondo, Luke, and Leia stop running, and hide into an alleyway catching their breath.

"You're a Jedi!"

"Yeah."

"Amazing, I once knew two Jedi in my lifetime. Though that was during the war. Hmmm, I believe their names were Skywalker and Kenobi."

Luke's jaw dropped. His mind and thoughts dwell on his father of pure shock that Hondo knew his father Anakin Skywalker and his old master Obi Wan Kenobi, but senses Leia's hatred towards at the mention of their father.

Leia heard the word Skywalker her hands started to shake. What Hondo meant was Vader. She clenched her fists filled with hatred and anger inside of her.

Luke notices her fists, and grabs her right hand in order to calm down. He shook his head. Leia turns to Luke, and quickly changed her attitude.

Luke clear his throat.

"So, you knew ou-" He was interrupted by stormtroopers approaching and using paralyzing ray on them. They were all taken by a transport ship.

* * *

**Please enjoy, and review. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting a lot has been going on with me lately. Also, keep in mind that my grammar isn't that all great I've been pretty aware of it.**

**Chapter 3 is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3- Captured

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Hope everyone is enjoying their Christmas break**

** Took me two months to write this chapter. I hope you like it! ;)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Star Wars all rights to Disney and Lucasfilm**

* * *

Leia heard the voices in her head, crying, "_Leia! Leia!_"

"Who's there!" She shouted.

Suddenly, everything was pitch black. She caught a slight something glowing. A light was glinting just above her. She blinked. It wasn't the light. It was someone with light skin and blond hair. It was her brother who was asleep. She quickly got up and realized she was tied in chains from her hands to her ankles connected to Luke. She doesn't remember what happened to her? Other than the shuttle crash landing. Then it came back to her. She just met the pirate Hondo not too long ago. Though where he was? She could not know. She looked at her brother still sleeping, wanting to wake him up, but she couldn't. All she could think about was someone calling to her.

_"Leia. Leia." _Said the whispering Luke.

Leia heard him. She placed her hand on his right shoulder.

"I'm here Luke. I'm here." She said.

She looked around the room noticing it was green and its fronts of her were deadly yellow-ray shields. She quickly realized she was in the Judiciary Central Detention Center. Luke was moaning as he got up, and open his eyes slowly.

"Luke, You're awake. Thank goodness." She whispered to him.

Luke opened his eyes wide noticing his sister in chains connected to him as he's looking in the room. _Where are we? _He thought.

"We're in prison. Aren't we?" Said Luke. Leia nodded at him with a yes.

"Well then, I guess we can just sit here quietly. Wait, where's Hondo?" questioned Luke.

Leia replied "I don't know. Can't you just sense him to find out."

"I don't sense him. I do sense someone, but it's not Hondo." He said.

Luke heard a platform flying towards them. It was two imperial storm troopers along with _someone _in a dark cloak. The ray shields are deactivated.

"Get up. Rebel scum!" Shouted one of the stormtroopers. Both of them get up and marched into the platform. The dark cloak person removes his hood revealing a green Mandalorian armor equipped with a jetpack, two wrist gauntlets this being is none other than Boba Fett. Luke felt the shills down to his spine, and very shock at seeing this bounty hunter again. Leia felt cold of Boba Fett. _You died! Didn't he die on Tatooine! _She thought to herself. Even Han told her as soon as they left Tatooine. He used to staff and launched Fett's jetpack where he landed on the Sarlacc pit.

"Nice seeing you again, Jedi! My client wants something you have?" Said Boba in a menacing voice.

Luke didn't want to answer him. "I don't know what you're talking about. Bounty Hunter." He responded quickly, lying under his teeth even though he's not very good at it. Boba pointed his gun at Luke's head "Where. Are. They?" His hand felt tight wanting to shoot the Jedi, but couldn't he decided to put his gun down slowly. Leia raised her eyebrows, feeling a little surprised. Luke, however, was calm the entire time, and knew somehow Boba wasn't going to kill him."Bring these two into my ship." Said Boba to the Stormtroopers. Luke and Leia are a bit 're both get off from the platform they will on, and went to another one.

* * *

Boba Fett takes off from the platform and lands to the upper side of Coruscant where he parked his ship _Slave l. _His communicator was beeping. He takes it out from his utility belt and activates it. The person who appears to be his _client_ in the hologram speaks: "Have you got information that I needed? Bounty Hunter?" he says in a distorted voice.

"Not yet, I've ordered Stormtroopers to bring them into my ship." Said Boba.

"Why haven't you?!" He said angrily.

Boba was quiet, and responded, "They have something valuable that I want from them."

The client groans "Ok, I'll contact you later."

Boba nodded and turned off his communication. The stormtroopers arrived with his prisoners. They're both asleep. As soon as the stormtroopers take the prisoners up his ship. They both wake up and kicked at the stormtroopers. Luke uses the force to get the stormtroopers' weapons out of their hands dropping them to the floor. Leia runs and picks one of the blasters and fires at them. Boba Fett draws his gun at Luke, but he ran completely missing him. Luke rolls down to one of the crates that he's hiding in._ If only if I had my lightsaber!_ He thought. Boba spotted at him and grabs Luke tightly. He rockets up into the air. Struggling to let him go. Luke head butts Fett in the head. He lets go of him. Luke is falling _I have a REALLY bad feeling about this! _His mind screamed. Leia sensed her brother looks up horrified. However, Boba grapples his right leg flying in a circle then to the streets of Coruscant.

* * *

Leia quickly finds a speeder and drives off to chase Boba.

"Hey! That's mine!" a local said

Boba turned around notices Leia coming after him. He turns right to left then up to the sky. Leia speeds up to him. Luke is feeling sick to his stomach wanting to vomit, but holding on together. Boba draws his gun out, and fires at Leia. Boba releases the grappling, and Luke falls fifty stores down. Luckily, Leia catches up to him onto the speeder.

"Glad you showed up!" Said Luke very happy seeing his sister.

"Where is he? Did we lose him." Said Leia, very concern

Luke responded, "I don't know."

"Great! The only person who the Empire's secrets are a pirate who we don't know where he is?! And now that Bounty Hunter is after us." Said Leia, frustrated

"Calm down, Leia. we both don't know what's going on here. I wish I had the answers to all this, but I don't. Let the force guide us." Said Luke

Boba returns to his ship, and his client contacts him again. "What happened Bounty Hunter?" He asked

"They've escaped." Said Boba.

The client growls at Fett "More excuses. I want them alive Bounty Hunter. Those secrets mustn't be in the hands of the Alliance. Then you can get what you want."

"I'll get the job done." Said Boba.

"I hope so." said the client.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3! Please review! I accept any criticism!**


End file.
